MAY BE, LADY!
MAY BE, LADY! is a song on DearDream's first album Real Dream. It is sung by Kanade Amamiya, Shin Oikawa and Junya Sasaki. Its full version was released on February 22, 2017. Tracklist # Real Dream! # PLEASURE FLAG # MAY BE, LADY! # Wavering MIDNIGHT # Your Dancing Eyes # Reversible→Valentine # SAKURA LETTER # STARTING TOGETHER # Special YELL! # Infinity・Sky # NEW STAR EVOLUTION # To My Dear Dream! Lyrics Full Ver. |-|Romaji= LADY! Kimi ga warau toki supankōru mitaina hoshigafuru ne? MAY BE, Waka tte kita nda kono tokimeki ga koina nda ne? `Dōshite?' Nante kikanaide, riyū wa kitto kotoba ni nan'nai yo Demo ne, nigiwau tokai de miushinau yōna omoi janai yo “I LOVE YOU” Sōna no ka na? Nante kangaete ita, ano yoru ga “ENDLESS BLUE” Aitakute nemurenaiyoru no hajimari-sa LADY！Kimi ga warattara tomatteta tokei ga ugokidashita MAY BE, 1-Byō tattara motto suki ni naru ndarou LADY！Kimi ga warau toki supankōru mitaina hoshigafuru ne MAY BE, Waka tte kita nda kono tokimeki ga koina nda ne Isshun de kawaru wake janai, machi o kazatteru shōu~indou datte Dakedo kimi no fasshon ni, awaseru yō ni kokorogakawaru “I LOVE YOU” sōna nda ne, issho ni arui teru dakenanoni “ENDLESS BEAT” fushigida yo, kisetsu ga azayaka ni natte ku LADY！Kimi ga warattara kodō ga byōshin o susuma seru yo MAY BE, 1-byō mo matenai dakishimete shimaitai yo LADY！Kimi ga waraukara kokoro wa marude iruminēshon MAY BE, waka tte kita nda kono tokimeki ga koina nda ne LADY！Kimi ga warattara tomatteta tokei ga ugokidashita MAY BE, 1-byō tattara motto suki ni naru ndarou LADY！Kimi ga warau toki supankōru mitaina hoshigafuru ne ALL RIGHT, hakkiri shita nda boku wa koi ni ochita nda ne! |-|Kanji= LADY！君が笑うとき スパンコールみたいな星が降るね MAY BE　わかってきたんだ　このトキメキが恋なんだね 「どうして？」なんて聞かないで、理由はきっと言葉になんないよ でもね、賑わう都会で見失う様な想いじゃないよ “I LOVE YOU”　そうなのかな？なんて考えていた、あの夜が “ENDLESS BLUE”　会いたくて眠れない夜の始まりさ LADY！君が笑ったら　止まってた時計が動き出した MAY BE　1秒たったら　もっと好きになるんだろう LADY！君が笑うとき　スパンコールみたいな星が降るね MAY BE　わかってきたんだ　このトキメキが恋なんだね 一瞬で変わるわけじゃない、街を飾ってるショーウィンドウだって だけど君のファッションに、合わせるように心が変わる “I LOVE YOU”　そうなんだね、一緒に歩いてるだけなのに “ENDLESS BEAT”　不思議だよ、季節が鮮やかになってく LADY！君が笑ったら　鼓動が秒針を進ませるよ MAY BE　1秒も待てない　抱きしめてしまいたいよ LADY！君が笑うから　心はまるでイルミネーション MAY BE　わかってきたんだ　このトキメキが恋なんだね LADY！君が笑ったら　止まってた時計が動き出した MAY BE　1秒たったら　もっと好きになるんだろう LADY！君が笑うとき　スパンコールみたいな星が降るね ALL RIGHT　はっきりしたんだ　僕は恋に落ちたんだね！ |-|English= LADY! whenever you smile, sequin-like stars begin to rain down MAY BE I understand now - this throbbing feeling is love, isn’t it? don’t ask me something like “Why?”, because I know I won’t be able to explain it properly but you know, it’s a feeling that can’t be lost even in a bustling city crowd "I LOVE YOU" do I really? The night I started thinking about it "ENDLESS BLUE" I wanted to see you, and it marked that start of sleepless nights LADY! if you give a smile, time begins to move again MAY BE if you give me just one second, I’ll fall in-love even more LADY! whenever you smile, sequin-like stars begin to rain down MAY BE I understand now - this throbbing feeling is love, isn’t it? it’s not something that can be changed in a flash, just look at the decorated show windows in town but my heart has changed, so I can match your sense of style "I LOVE YOU" that’s the case, even though we’re just walking together "ENDLESS BEAT" it’s strange, how the seasons are becoming even more vivid to me LADY! if you smile, my heart beats with every second ticking by MAY BE I can’t wait a second longer, I want to pull you into an embrace LADY! if you smile, it’s as if my heart glows like a light show MAY BE I understand now - this throbbing feeling is love, isn’t it? LADY! if you give a smile, time begins to move again MAY BE if you give me just one second, I’ll fall in-love even more LADY! Whenever you smile, sequin-like stars begin to rain down ALL RIGHT Okay, I’ll admit it: I’ve fallen in-love!Translation by xkasumisou Mobile App MAY BE, LADY is a song of the Pops genre which features the GRANDE DIAMANTE brand. There is currently only one version of the song available in game. Versions Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. References Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Game